


I Knew You Then

by MoonBeamWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Porn With Plot, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBeamWrites/pseuds/MoonBeamWrites
Summary: A once jonin turned bakery shop owner falls in love with an aloof ninja.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

You whistled to yourself as you took inventory for the morning counting all the loaves of bread, small pastries, traditional desserts, and treats you had prepared the day before. Your shop was small but quaint, you didn't want anything too big anyway. It was early morning, about an hour before you usually opened, when you heard a small knock at the wooden shade drawn over your front counter. You immediately knew who it was as your heart jumped excitedly in your chest. It didn't take long for you to reach the counter thankfully. You grabbed a wooden pole on the left side of the counter and lifted up the shade to greet someone very familiar to you.  
  
"It's good to see you, Kakashi!" You smiled warmly at him, positioning the two wooden poles on either side of your counter to keep the shade steady. Colourful flags with the symbol of the hidden leaf village hung from the shade, swaying in the light breeze of the cool morning. He leaned over the glass display case filled with all sorts of unique and tasty baked goods, his arms resting on the stone counter on top of it. He visited you the same time every day he wasn't off on a mission. Kakashi was honestly the best part of your day, but you weren't sure if he felt the same. He's always been hard to read, "Do you want your usual?"  
  
"Sure." He said simply, taking out a small clip wallet to pay. You shook your head and told him to put it away.  
  
"When have I ever had you pay here?" You chuckled, turning away from him to grab a fresh egg tart from the oven in the back of your shop. You always made sure he got the freshest treats you could provide. You made your way back to the counter, chakra pooling in your palms to cool off the bottom of the pastry for him. Kakashi sighed in playful defeat.  
  
"You really should let me pay every now and then, it's not a good business practice to give things away for free you know." He said, slipping his wallet back in his pocket. You smiled warmly at him and shrugged.  
  
"I think I can afford to give away one egg tarte a day, Kakashi, I promise it's fine." You handed him the cooled tarte with that same smile, Kakashi taking it from you gingerly.  
  
"Your chakra control is very impressive." He complimented as you handed him a small brown bag for his tarte, "Do you not think your skills are going to waste here?" You shook your head and chuckled.  
  
"Not at all. This fits me better, I never liked fighting anyway." You leaned over the counter and smiled at him, "One thing I always wonder is how you manage to get here at the same time every day, yet you're late to everything else." You teased him with a chuckle. He shrugged and smiled beneath his mask.  
  
"It's hard not to get lost on the path of life on the way, what can I say?" You rolled your eyes and laughed, resting your chin in your palm and narrowing your eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you visit so often, I always miss you when you're away on missions." Kakashi felt a small blush creep on his cheeks, but he managed to keep his cool and fight it off. His mask made it easy to hide things like that, part of the reason he wore it so often.  
  
"I better get going for today, I can't keep the Hokage waiting for too long." He admitted with a sigh, glancing up at the sky and watching the fluffy clouds drift lazily by. You caught your eyes lingering on him, imagining what he looked like under that mask of his, "It looks like rain today." He commented, breaking the silence and startling you slightly.  
  
"O-oh! Yes, I've been smelling it since this morning. Do you have an umbrella?" You asked, rummaging around behind your counter.  
  
"I'll be fine, I've been caught in worse." He said, leaning over the counter slightly to see what you were doing. Your hand shot up in victory, Kakashi jerking his head back quickly in surprise. His eyes set on a lilac umbrella grasped in your hand, your head poking out from behind the counter.  
  
"Here, it'll keep you dry. I'd hate for you to get sick." You smiled, insisting he take it. He was reluctant at first but eventually gave in with a sigh. He had a hard time saying 'no' to you, even if he thought the face you made was cute when he did, "See you tomorrow?" Kakashi nodded, balancing the umbrella on his shoulder. He started off down the cobble stone road towards the Hokage's office, you watching him leave with a soft and smitten sigh. You started to smell something burning and you instantly snapped back to reality, "The bread!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was pouring heavily outside, large puddles forming in front of your shop as you sat at the counter with a bored expression. Hardly anyone stopped by today aside from Kakashi due to the weather and you barely sold any pastries. Every now and then a friendly villager would stop by to seek shelter from the rain and make idle conversation with you, but that was it. It was around 2pm when you decided to close up shop after hours of no business; the rain certainly wasn't going to let up any time soon. You put away the fresh pastries for the day and bagged the old pastries from yesterday to take home, closing and locking the wooden shade at the front of your shop. After untying your apron and draping it over your counter stool you grabbed the bag of pastries and slung them over your shoulder with a sigh.  
  
"I'm sure tomorrow will be better." You spoke to yourself as you walked out of the back door of your shop, locking it behind you and placing the key in your pocket. The downpour almost soaked you to the bone in an instant making you almost regret giving your only umbrella to Kakashi. Almost. At least it was an excuse to see him again, maybe even twice in one day. You smiled to yourself even though you were uncomfortably cold and dripping wet. Your hair clung to your face as you started to walk down the street back to your home. It was so quiet in Konoha on rainy days, the grey clouds and misty atmosphere making it somber but relaxing. You loved rainy days like this, even if they usually didn't drum up any business for your shop. Your eyes closed as you stopped for a moment, listening to the heavy rain pitter pattering all around you. The gentle croak of nearby frogs grew loud in your ears as you honed in on the sounds of nature. You suddenly noticed the rain was no longer pouring over you and hadn't been for some time. Your eyes opened slowly, the shape of a figure standing next to you now in your peripheral. They startled you, your attention turning to them quickly before realizing it was Kakashi with the umbrella you loaned him. How long had he been there? You were so lost in the sounds that you hadn't even noticed him.  
  
"Never took you for someone to get lost in the rain." He said lowly, staring down at you softly. Your face flushed and you smoothed your wet hair back, "You shouldn't loan people umbrella's if you don't have a back up you know." He almost scolded you.  
  
"I know I know... I would have felt bad if you got stuck in the rain." You admitted, pouting a bit and trying to shade your blushing visage from him with your hand. He chuckled.  
  
"You should think about yourself too." He said stepping a bit closer to you so both of you could be shielded from the rain, "I'll walk you home." Kakashi offered, the idea making your heart pound in your chest. You were happy to spend more time with him, maybe you'll get to talk about something other than egg tarts and pastries for a change.  
  
"Only if you don't have anywhere to be." You responded, trying to hide your excitement. He shrugged as if to say 'nowhere I care about'. The two of you began walking together, shoulder to shoulder to stay under your umbrella. You had never been this close to Kakashi before and that fact alone was making you excited and nervous all at the same time. You wanted to talk to him but your nerves were making you tongue tied and it didn't help that you had so many things you wanted to ask him, "Do you... Have any hobbies?" You managed to force out.  
  
"I like to read." He said simply. He was a man of few words mostly.  
  
"What kind of books do you like to read?" You asked.  
  
"Romance novels." He answered. That surprised you more than you'd like to admit, but it was also attractive to you. You never took Kakashi for a romantic, "What about you?"  
  
"Oh uh... Well I don't read much, I should actually read more honestly." You admitted with a guilty chuckle, "I enjoy music more than anything... And dancing." The thought of you and Kakashi dancing together crept over your mind and you had to fight off another blush.  
  
"Dancing huh?" He thought aloud, staring off into space for a moment. You couldn't help but glance up at him, still in a slight disbelief he was walking you home. Should you make a move? Usually people walk people home that they like right? You hesitated before reaching for his arm, wanting to pull him closer to you. Just as you tugged on his sleeve, catching his attention, a wagon being pulled by two men splashed by you, drenching you both in muddy water. You sputtered and wiped mud off your face, Kakashi trying to wipe it off his green vest.  
  
"Ugh, this was my favourite outfit, damn it." You huffed, tugging at it to look at the mud stains. Kakashi hadn't noticed how it was clinging to your skin from the rain until now, less than appropriate thoughts filling his head. He covered his nose and mouth beneath his mask and looked away from you, trying to shoo them away, "My place isn't too far from here, I should have a change of clothes that will fit you if you don't mind hanging around." You offered, trying to brush mud off your outfit, "I need a shower now anyway, do you want one too?" His eyes widened in surprise and he glanced away from you, his cheeks starting to flush a light pink beneath his mask. A dark blush fell over your visage and you immediately back peddled. "N-not together!!! Seperately!!" You explained quickly. You took his arm and started to hurry down the road with him, leading him to your place before you died of embarrassment. You quickly unlocked the door and brought him inside with a sigh of relief, Kakashi shaking off your umbrella before propping it up against the wall in the tiled space at your door. You both took off your shoes before stepping onto the wood floor of your house, "You can use the shower first, I'll start making some rice for dinner." You said, the mud on your clothes starting to dry.  
  
"Am I staying for dinner?" He asked, teasing you slightly. You chuckled, catching on to him.  
  
"Only if you want to. I am a great cook though." You teased back, giving him a playful wink. He smiled slightly, though you couldn't tell due to his mask. You showed him where the bathroom was and placed a set of clean clothes and a towel outside the door after he entered. Hearing the water running started to entice thoughts in your head, but you quickly distracted yourself with preparing dinner. A furry friend began to circle your feet, a red fox that you took care of, "Do you think you're gonna get some table scraps, Squeak?" You baby talked him. He squeaked and yelped in excitement, wagging his fluffy tail back and forth as he watched you eagerly prepare chicken, one of his favourite treats. He started to whine and squeak more before you gave in, "Okay okay, you know I can't resist when you talk to me like that, darling." You cooed, giving him a chicken leg. He took it delightedly and carried it off to his food bowl, devouring it with glee.  
  
The smell of your cooking started to waft through your home, relaxing you and taking your wandering mind out of the gutter. You covered the pot to simmer and started to remove your muddy clothes, Kakashi still bathing in the other room. You stripped naked and wrapped a clean towel around yourself, dumping your clothes in the laundry hamper next to your bed. You started to admire your figure in the full length mirror in your studio style apartment, beginning to fantasize about Kakashi once more. You thought about him admiring every inch of your body and trailing tender kisses down your neck. A soft, passionate sigh escaped your lips and you couldn't help but giggle quietly to yourself. You still didn't know if he felt the same about you, but you didn't want to rush into something either. The idea of him confessing to you first also filled you with excitement. You were snapped back to reality when you heard the squeak of the faucet in the bathroom, Kakashi finishing up finally. He slid open the door just enough to grab the towel and clothes you had laid out for him, pulling them inside the bathroom to get dressed. Squeak had finished his chicken by now and was currently running around the apartment excitedly, playing with one of his toys and causing his usual ruckus.  
  
"It's all yours." He said, exiting the bathroom in similar black sweats and a sleeveless top with a mask built in, but no longer wearing his hidden leaf headband. Kakashi saw you in just a towel and nearly choked, not expecting you to have already undressed. You hadn't noticed though, focused on the scar on the right half of his face, running over his closed eye.  
  
"What happened to your eye?" You asked him, approaching Kakashi. He stepped back slightly, looking away from you politely due to the fact you only wore a towel.  
  
"It's an injury from when I was a kid, nothing crazy." He said, still looking away from you and starting to sweat a bit from nerves. You touched his cheek and brushed your thumb over his scar, surprising him. You felt like he wasn't telling you the whole story, but you didn't want to press him further. Kakashi's face started to redden and he forced himself not to make eye contact with you, clearing his throat bashfully. You realized the situation and quickly removed your hand, apologizing to him and hurrying off to the bathroom to shower finally. He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head, "She'll be the death of me, I swear." Squeak started circling his feet wanting to play, Kakashi instantly charmed by him. He played tug of war with him while you showered, enjoying the little foxes energy immensely, "Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all, huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sat at a low, black table in the center of the room, playing with Squeak idly as you finished preparing dinner for the two of you. You had put on a soft robe over your change of clothes to warm you up after your shower, humming to yourself as you poured rice porridge in two colourful bowls. The smell of the porridge wafted over Kakashi, closing his eyes in relaxation. It reminded him of home. You placed a bowl and spoon in front of him, Kakashi thanking you as you sat down beside him. Squeak already started whining for his portion as you set your bowl down.  
  
"I know, I know, hold on." You laughed, Squeak following you back into the kitchen with an excited hop in his step. You poured Squeak a small portion of the porridge and took it over to his food bowl, cooling it off with chakra pools in your palms so he wouldn't burn his tongue. Squeak made quick work of the food as you sat next to Kakashi once more, taking a spoonfull of porridge and blowing on it.  
  
"He's certainly energetic." Kakashi commented, glancing over at you. You chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"Foxes always are, they get into everything!" You laughed, remembering the times you'd come home to find Squeak covered in flower, jam, whatever he could get his paws on.  
  
"Huh, that explains a lot." Kakashi thought aloud, thinking about Naruto and his vivacious personality. You looked at him questioningly and he shook his head, "He reminds me of one of my students." He explained. You laughed again.  
  
"Good lord, I can only imagine. I'm sure your student keeps you on your toes then!"  
  
"To say the least." He chuckled, reaching for his mask to eat before his food got cold. You politely turned away from him, regardless of your curiosity. You assumed if he wanted to show you his face he would, and you didn't mind waiting. He appreciated your thoughtfullness, enjoying the porridge you had made, "This is really good." He complimented, making your heart flutter.  
  
"Thank you... It's my favourite thing to eat on cold, rainy days." Squeak had curled up in your lap, happily napping now as you ate. A loud crash of thunder boomed outside as the rain came down heavier than before. The lights flickered momentarily and Squeak ran underneath the covers of your futon with a small yelp, "Wow, it's getting really bad outside." You commented, walking over to the window adjacent to your bed and pushing the blinds aside. Powerlines and telephone wires whipped around violently outside as the trees in the surrounding forest bent and swayed, "I think you might need to stay the night tonight, I have an extra futon if you're okay with that." You offered. Weather really didn't bother Kakashi, being an experienced Jonin he was more than used to any kind of inclement weather. He was enjoying spending time with you though.  
  
"I don't mind." He answered, having finished his porridge and pulling his mask over his nose and mouth once more.  
  
"I'll set up the futon then, hopefully the power won't go out." You commented, the lights flickering again. You laid out another futon next to yours, smoothing out the comforter and fluffing the pillow for him, "It's still early though, did you want to do anything?" You wandered back over to him, taking his empty bowl and yours.  
  
"You don't have to wait on me like that." He said, standing and taking both bowls gently from you, "I'll do the dishes, why don't you go sit and calm your friend over there." He smiled at you, making you blush slightly.  
  
"Well, a good host takes care of their guests! I promise I don't mind." You went to reach for the bowls, Kakashi pulling them away slightly. He gave you a look and you nervously fidgited before agreeing to let him wash dishes. He began cleaning the kitchen as you slipped under the covers of your futon to comfort Squeak. The little fox practically glued his body to yours, the booming thunder terrifying him. You hummed to him and soothed him, laying with him under the comfortor as you listened to the running water of the kitchen sink and the clink of dishes. This felt so intimate too you, almost like you and Kakashi had a life together normally. A warmth washed over you as you closed your eyes, imagining what that would be like. You were lost in thought for awhile until you felt a small shift of the covers, Kakashi having sat down next to you.  
  
"How's he doing?" He asked. He seemed to really like Squeak.  
  
"He's asleep." You said, lifting the blanket just enough to check, "I don't think I can move though." You whispered to him, Kakashi already beginning to lay down beside you. He was nose to nose with you for a moment as he adjusted his position, laying on his side and resting his chin in his palm.  
  
"How'd you end up with a fox anyway?" He asked, "They're not typical house pets." You smiled and laid your head down against your pillow, feeling the rise and fall of Squeak's chest as he slept.  
  
"Back when I was a Jonin I found him as a kit caught in a trap. His leg was broken and he would have died if I left him there, so I took him in. It was on a particularly stormy night like this one too, he never liked thunderstorms after that." You explained, "He developed a dependancy on me and his leg never fully healed. I wanted to release him back into the wild but I think I spoiled him a bit too much." You chuckled to yourself, "I'm happy he's here though, he's the only family I have left." Kakashi empathized with that statement, but said nothing. He wasn't the type to open up to people easily.  
  
"You never told me why you quit." He mentioned, narrowing his eye as rolled over on his back with a sigh, staring up at the smooth ceiling.  
  
"Well... It's not a happy story honestly." You said, glancing over at him.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me that's fine." He assured you, resting a hand on his stomach.  
  
"How about another time? Maybe you can tell me something about yourself then too." You smiled, "We can trade stories." Kakashi chuckled and closed his eye, accepting your answer but not responding. A silence fell over you two for a moment and you started to assume he had fallen asleep. You hesitantly brushed your fingertips over his knuckles, wanting nothing more than to hold his hand. He took your hand in his suddenly, turning to face you as he rolled over on his side. Your face reddened as you started to fumble out an apology. Kakashi interrupted you.  
  
"You can hold my hand if you're scared, don't worry." He teased you, referring to the storm outside. You stiffled a laugh hid your face in your pillow.  
  
"Oh I'm so _terrified_ , Kakashi, I'm absolutely quaking." You chuckled out before turning back to face him. His hand was warm and you could feel calluses on his fingers and palm. He pressed his forehead against yours to your surprise, closing his eyes.  
  
"I'll protect you." He said simply. There was a heavy promise to those words that made your heart swell. You had never heard him speak that way before.  
  
"Kakashi..." You muttered, brushing your nose against his. He returned the affection for a moment before pulling away from you.  
  
"You should sleep, you get up pretty early don't you?" He asked. You nodded, disappointed that he pulled away so quickly. Kakashi went to stand and turn off the light, but the power went out seconds later. You couldn't help but laugh, waking Squeak and exciting him. He began to run around the front room in circles, grabbing up one of his toys and squeaking it with gusto. Kakashi laughed now, a sound you hadn't heard before that made your heart swell even more. "I see where he gets his name from now." He chuckled, turning to you and smiling. You could barely see him, but as the clouds finally parted and the full moon began illuminating your room there was a sudden and undeniable romance blooming that you could no longer ignore.


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning sun shimmered through a sliver gap in between your curtains. Your eyes were still heavy as they squinted open, the sun rousing you from your sleep. Squeak slept between your legs as you carefully rolled over, trying your best not to disturb him. As you woke up more and became aware of your surroundings you noticed Kakashi was gone. You had expected this but you couldn't help but feel disappointed still. A small folded piece of paper rested on his pillow. You took it and rolled over on your back, letting out a soft sigh before opening it.  
  
 _'I'll be on a mission for the next week. Try not to get caught in the rain while I'm gone.'  
  
'I'll see you soon.'  
  
'Kakashi'_  
  
"Already counting down the days." You muttered softly to yourself. Your eyes closed slowly, Squeak beginning to stir. He whined at you expectantly for breakfast, pawing at your face demandingly. You laughed and shook your head, "Okay, okay." Squeak perked up and started running in circles excitedly as you pulled the blanket off of yourself. You wandered into the kitchen and started preparing his breakfast of chicken legs, one raw egg, blue berries, and spinach. After you placed each ingredient in the bowl you placed it on the floor for him to eat. Squeak happily gobbled the food as you went to the bathroom to shower, "Maybe I'll feed the ducks today?" You muttered aloud as you washed your hair. You were taking the next two days off, you had planned to ask Kakashi on a date but that would have to wait sadly. After finishing up in the shower you brushed your teeth, dressed, and put Squeak's harness on him, "You wanna go feed the ducks with me, Squeak? Get some fresh air?" He bounced happily and yipped in affirmation, running to the door and tugging on his leash that hung from the wall with his mouth. You laughed again and took his leash, clipping it on to the back of his harness.  
  
The air out at the lake was cool and crisp, Squeak happily running around and rolling in the grass. You fed the ducks peas and mealworms as you got lost in your own thoughts. Kakashi was on your mind; you couldn't stop thinking about him. Was he okay? Was he eating enough or sleeping enough? Was he thinking about you too? You sighed heavily, laying back in the grass as the ducks quacked happly and waddled around you. One cozied up next to your thigh, you and Squeak were familiar to them. Squeak knew better than to chase them, a few nips at his tail and legs from angry ducks taught him real fast.  
  
Squeak licked at your face, whining and yipping excitedly, wanting you to chase him. You playfully grabbed at him, only for the spry fox to quickly dash away. You gave chase, Squeak running in quick twists and turns. Playing with him always put your mind at ease. You were sure Kakashi would be okay... Right?


End file.
